familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Salisbury, North Carolina
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0994186 |website = www.salisburync.gov |footnotes = }} Salisbury is a city in Rowan County in North Carolina, a state of the United States of America. The population was 33,663 in the 2010 Census (growing 27.8% from the previous Census in 2000). It is the county seat of Rowan County . Salisbury is the home to famed North Carolina soft drink, Cheerwine, and the regional supermarket Food Lion. Salisbury is the birthplace of former US Senator Elizabeth Dole, financier and philanthropist Julian H. Robertson and retired NBA player Bobby Jackson. Salisbury is the site of a noted prisoner of war camp during the American Civil War and has ten National Register historic districts with many historic homes and commercial buildings dating from the 19th century and early 20th century, several of which are individually listed on the National Register of Historic Places.http://www.ci.salisbury.nc.us/lm&d/historic/historic.html Salisbury also has a strong record of historic preservation. Geography Salisbury is located at (35.668289, -80.478479) . According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 17.8 square miles (46.0 km²), all of it land. Courthouse, Salisbury, 1934]] Demographics As of the census of 2010, there were 33,663 people, 10,276 households, and 6,186 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,488.3 people per square mile (574.6/km²). There were 11,288 housing units at an average density of 634.9 per square mile (245.1/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 57.30% White, 37.56% African American, 0.28% Native American, 1.39% Asian, 0.06% Pacific Islander, 1.92% from other races, and 1.48% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.30% of the population. There were 10,276 households out of which 26.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 39.0% were married couples living together, 17.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 39.8% were non-families. 34.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.29 and the average family size was 2.92. In the city the population was spread out with 21.8% under the age of 18, 13.1% from 18 to 24, 25.0% from 25 to 44, 20.2% from 45 to 64, and 19.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 90.2 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.3 males. The median income for a household in the city was $32,923, and the median income for a family was $41,108. Males had a median income of $31,149 versus $25,019 for females. The per capita income for the city was $18,864. About 12.2% of families and 16.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 22.3% of those under age 18 and 11.0% of those age 65 or over. However, there is a large percentage of residents in Salisbury who are of the upper class. 2010 Census data will be available in January 2011. Historic engagement A walking tour begins at the Rowan County Convention and Visitor's Bureau and winds through the history of Salisbury and the state's Piedmont Region. Structures from the 19th century, as well as artifacts such as the desk that President Andrew Jackson used when he studied law in Salisbury, are viewable. The Rowan Museum located in both the Salisbury's 1854 Courthouse and the circa 1815 Utzman-Chambers House Museum, as well as the 1820 Hall House, provide information regarding Historic Salisbury. The City of Salisbury currently boasts 10 National Register Historic Districts with over 1,200 properties. Downtown Salisbury, Inc. and the Salisbury Community Appearance Commission offer a glimpse into the city's rich and diverse history through the Salisbury History and Art Trail. A series of markers throughout the city incorporate both history and art into the trail to assist in sharing events, stories, and experiences from Salisbury's past. The markers are organized info five broad historic eras. Downtown Salisbury Ghost Walks and Tours provide a blend of evening enlightenment and education as participants tour the historic city on foot. Shopping Salisbury, North Carolina is home to a vibrant downtown area that encompasses several blocks near the intersection of Innes Street and Main Street. The downtown area is dominated by small locally owned merchants. The area offers many restaurants with a variety of cuisines. Downtown Salisbury also provides an array of unique shops, antique stores, and cultural attractions. Downtown Night Outs, held throughout the year, provide opportunities for late night shopping, musical entertainment, dining, and fellowship. Salisbury is also home to the Salisbury Mall, located at the intersection of Jake Alexander Boulevard and Statesville Road in the northwest portion of the city. A movie multiplex is also located near the mall. Wal-Mart, K-Mart, Staples, Office Depot, Petsmart, Old Navy, Outback, O'Charley's, a Tinsletown movie theater, Pizza Hut, Starbucks, and a Cracker Barrel are around Exit 76 (Innes Street/US 52) from Interstate 85. Many other lodging establishments and restaurants are also located near around this exit. At exit 75, Jake Alexander Blvd and exit 74, Julian Road there are many other restaurants and shopping areas. Cultural Arts Community The Salisbury community presents an area rich in cultural resources with tremendous citizen support and stewardship for arts and cultural development. Salisbury boasts a tradition of valuing arts and diligently strives to protect existing resources while linking arts and cultural resources to key economic, neighborhood development, educational, and social goals of the broader community.Salisbury Cultural Action Plan Executive Summary, Mary Berryman Agard, & Associates, 2008 July. Retrieved 2010-08-05 Salisbury is characterized by a strong commitment to historic preservation, high levels of arts and cultural activity, a citizen base that places high value on arts education, and a strong local tradition of civic volunteerism. The city offers a growing, strong population of professional and amateur artists drawn from many disciplines with vast support from local patrons and foundations.Salisbury Cultural Action Plan Executive Summary, Mary Berryman Agard, & Associates, 2008 July. Retrieved 2010-08-05 A unique participation and support for the arts, coupled with that of an emerging downtown public art program, have provided Salisbury with a stable foundation for an exemplary cultural arts plan.Salisbury Cultural Action Plan Executive Summary, Mary Berryman Agard, & Associates, 2008 July. Retrieved 2010-08-05 The Salisbury Sculpture Show is an example of an existing public art program. The local Rowan Arts Council offers a Rowan Art Crawl on the second Saturday of each month and provides access to more than 25 professional artists, studios, and galleries. A Rowan Arts Council Calendar of Events provides opportunities for cultural enrichment throughout the year. The Rail Walk Arts District, located near the restored Salisbury railroad depot, provides an array of artists and galleries. The Waterworks Visual Arts Center provides diverse opportunities in the arts through exhibitions, education, and outreach programs. The Salisbury Symphony Orchestra offers an opportunity to experience the joy and excitement of music. The Piedmont Players Theatre, The Looking Glass Collective Black Box Theater, and The Norvell Children's Theater provide venues for creative community engagement through the performing arts. The Fisher Street area of Downtown Salisbury, recently bricked and revitalized for use as an entertainment venue, has become the site for numerous outdoor concerts, special attractions, and holiday events. Brick Street Live, a 2010 outdoor summer concert series, takes place in Downtown Salisbury at the corner of Fisher and Lee Streets. The series offers performances by artists from diverse genres. Health care Rowan Regional Medical Center is the city's general hospital. The W.G. (Bill) Hefner VA Medical Center is a veterans' hospital in Salisbury operated by the United States Department of Veterans Affairs. Economy Major employers in Salisbury include the US headquarters of Food Lion, a regional grocery chain that is the US subsidiary of Delhaize and the W.G. (Bill) Hefner VA Medical Center. The Rowan Regional Medical center - Salisbury's main hospital - and the local public school system, Rowan Salisbury School System, are also major employers. Smaller employers include textile mills and other manufacturing businesses. Education Salisbury offers a number of educational opportunities. Elementary schools (K-5) *North Rowan Elementary School * Bostian Elementary School * Woodleaf Elementary School http://www.rss.k12.nc.us/schoolpgs/wes/wes.html * Hurley Elementary School * Knollwood Elementary School * Millbridge Elementary School (opened 2005) * Carroll T Overton Elementary School * H D Isenberg Elementary School * E Hanford Dole Elementary School * Rockwell Elementary School * Landis Elementary School * Mt. Ulla Elementary School * Morgan Elementary School * E D Koontz Elementary School * St.Gaberil School * Faith Elementary School Middle schools (6-8) * Charles Erwin Middle School * Knox Middle School * Southeast Middle School * West Rowan Middle School * North Rowan Middle School. * Corriher-Lipe Middle School * China Grove Middle School ****************************** High schools (9-12) * North Rowan High School http://www.northrowan.com http://www.rss.k12.nc.us/schoolpgs/nrhs/nrhs.html * Henderson Independent School (8-12) * Salisbury High School http://www.shs-hornets.com * West Rowan High School * Jesse C. Carson High School * East Rowan High School * South Rowan High School Private schools * Gospel Light Baptist School (closed in 1995) * North Hills Christian School (PK-12) http://www.northhillschristian.com * Rockwell Christian School (pk-12) * RCHSA, Homeschool group (any age) * Sacred Heart Elementary School (K-8) * Salisbury Academy (PK-8)http://www.salisburyacademy.org * Salisbury Adventist School (K-7) * Salisbury Christian School (K-12) * St. John's Kindergarten (PK-K) * Tabernacle Baptist School Colleges and universities * Catawba College * Livingstone College * Rowan-Cabarrus Community College * Hood Theological Seminary Libraries * Rowan Public Library http://www.rowanpubliclibrary.org Government On the national level, Salisbury is a part of North Carolina's 12th congressional district, and is currently represented by Democrat Mel Watt. The state's senior member of the United States Senate is Republican Richard Burr, who was elected to the Senate in 2004. The junior Senator is Democrat Kay Hagan, who defeated Salisbury native and incumbent Senator Elizabeth Dole in the 2008 election. Salisbury is the home town of former Senator Dole; she had an office in Salisbury. On the state level, Salisbury is represented in the North Carolina House of Representatives as a part of the 77th district, which includes the city and northern and western parts of Rowan County. The current representative is Republican Harry Warren. Salisbury is also represented in the North Carolina Senate by Republican Andrew Brock as a part of the 34th district. Senator Brock also represents Davie County. Salisbury is governed by a city council which is chaired by the Mayor of Salisbury Susan W. Kluttz. The other city council members are Mayor Pro Tempore Maggie Blackwell, Councilman William "Pete" Kennedy, Councilman Paul Woodson, and Councilman Brian Miller. The city council appoints a city manager to run the day-to-day operations. David W. Treme has been Salisbury's City Manager since 1986. Transportation Amtrak's Crescent and Carolinian and Piedmont trains connect Salisbury with the cities of New York, Philadelphia, Baltimore, Washington, Richmond, Raleigh, Charlotte, Atlanta, Birmingham and New Orleans. The Amtrak station is situated at Depot and Liberty Streets. Salisbury is also served by Interstate 85, US Highways 601, 29, 52, and 70, and the Rowan County Airport. Salisbury is an important point on Interstate 85 as it is just south of the halfway point between Charlotte and Greensboro. Exits 74 (Julian Road), 75 (US Highway 601/Jake Alexander Boulevard), and 76 (Innes Street/US Highway 52) are designated as Salisbury exits. The City of Salisbury's Transit System provides public transportation and offers three routes. Each route arrives and departs from "the Transfer Site", which is located on Depot Street. Any member of the general public may ride the Salisbury Transit bus. Salisbury Transit does not operate on Sundays and some holidays. Winemaking Salisbury is also notable for its winemaking. Located near Salisbury is the famed Old Stone Vineyard and Winery, built by members of the Cruse family in 1943. The winery is one of the largest in the state producing quality muscadine and French recipe wines. Beth Sadeh Synagogue (House of the Field) or "The Cruse Synagogue" is a small, family synagogue constructed by the Cruse family on the grounds of the Old Stone Vineyard and Winery located outside of Salisbury, NC. Built by the Cruse family in 1947, it is the second-oldest Orthodox synagogue in continuous existence in North Carolina. Part of Salisbury's Rowan Museum, The "Old Stone House" is located in Granite Quarry and was built by German immigrant Michael Braun in 1766. It is open to the public. Media The Salisbury Post is the local newspaper, published every day. WSAT,"Memories 1280", is an AM radio station whose programming consists largely of pop music "standards". It also broadcasts games of the Carolina Panthers, Catawba College, and local high schools. WSTP, "Newsradio 1490", is an AM news/talk radio station whose programming also includes broadcasts of Atlanta Braves baseball games and those of the University of North Carolina Tar Heels, as well as NFL games. Coffee News is a fun, weekly paper distributed to restaurants throughout Salisbury and Rowan County. The paper features stories, quotes, trivia, weekly horoscopes, and listings for local non-profit events. It also contains advertising for small and medium sized local businesses. See also * Salisbury Township References External links * Official website of Salisbury, NC * Salisbury-Rowan County Visitor's Bureau * Salisbury Prison (Civil War) web site * Historic Salisbury web site * Rowan Museum web site * Downtown Salisbury, Inc. * Salisbury Post web site * Piedmont Coffee News * Catawba College Web site * Livingstone College Web site * Rowan Cabarrus Community College Web site Category:Cities in North Carolina Category:Settlements in Rowan County, North Carolina Category:County seats in North Carolina